Glamours
by ShadowKat78
Summary: Adopted from SuperBouncingJellyBean. Harry has always been abused. Of course, it's his fault. He's a freak, he's unwanted, he's unnatural. How could anyone care for someone like Harry? So in the dead of night, Harry takes off to America. There he finds the most amazing person, and he reconsiders about his love-life. Can Harry finally let down his glamors? WARNING! BOY X BOY! SLASH!
1. Run Away

**Hello people! I am ShadowKat78, and some of you know me from my fanfiction entitled "Revenge". Now I'm back, and have adopted this fanfiction "Glamours" from a one Sir/Madame SuperBouncingJellyBean. **

**This is an Abused!Harry fiction, and WARNING! There will be BOY X BOY! MAYBE GIRL X GIRL! DON'T LIKE, PUSH THE BACK BUTTON! Also, there will be NO BASHING! Weird right? Alright, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Marvel.**

**No One's pov**

There was one kind of accidental magic that Uncle Vernon approved of, and that was Harry's glamours. Harry didn't know that these glamours existed, but Uncle Vernon knew something fishy was going on. Whenever Dudley or himself beat up Harry, the wounds would be there until the next day. The next day Harry would wince and it was obvious he suffered from the wounds, but no one could ever see them. Uncle Vernon usually would have punished Harry for using his freaky powers, but as it saved them from curious neighbors and teachers, he let it be.

These glamours had been in place since Harry was 5, and had come home with better marks than Dudley. Uncle Vernon had punished him for the first time, but the signs had not been there the next day. These glamours never fell, and continued even after Harry went to Hogwarts. Most accidental magic is built on emotions, and Harry's glamours were built on fear. Fear of adults finding out, fear of his friends finding out, fear of anyone, finding out that Harry had a less than stellar home life.

The one time these glamours came down was the summer between his first and second years, when he was locked in his room. The little amount of food he had didn't provide him with enough energy to keep up these glamours. That was also when Harry realized he had glamours that hid his scars. They remained down though, as the only person to see the scars was Hedwig. Later, when Ron and the twins came to rescue him, those glamours shot up so fast it made Harry dizzy. But the Weasleys never saw the scars, and all was good in Harry's mind. That is, all was good until sixth year.

It was the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year and everything was going downhill very fast.

"Mr. Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. Lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. An evil look crossed her face. "And to prove a point, let's reveal all of your lies to your classmates, shall we?" Umbridge pointed her wand at Harry, and immediately his classmates started to mutter. What was going on, and how was Harry lying to them? "Glevelo!" Harry gasped. Knowing what was going to happen, he ran from the classroom. The mutters continued.

Hermione and Ron had no clue as to what made him run, but they did notice that as Harry left, he had seemed to be shrinking. They shot each other a glance and made to go after him, but Professor Umbridge shot them a warning glare that made them sit down and decide to wait till class was over. Well, Hermione sat down, and dragged Ron down with her, whispering that they would only make it worse for Harry into his ear. As it was, Professor Umbridge had a cruel twisted smirk on her face, one that reminded most people of a cat that has just caught a mouse. "Now then students, back to reading the lesson. There will be no need to talk."

Somewhere else in the castle, Harry was still running. He took all the secret passages he could, and didn't stop until he felt his glamours slip back into place. Finally, he stopped to breathe, and slumped against the wall. Harry groaned into his hands. This was just bloody _brilliant._ There was no way in Merlin he was getting out of this one. With the way gossip spreads in Hogwarts he knew everyone would know about his stand-off with Umbridge, and everyone would want to know what that spell did to him.

Harry stayed in that same position, just thinking, until he heard a multitude of footsteps and realized that it must be time for the next class. And lucky him, it was Potions with the Slytherins. He started walking to the dungeons before he remembered that he left his bag back in DADA. Since Harry really didn't want to go back, he just hoped that Ron or Hermione had gotten it for him, and continued on his way.

The trek to the Potions class was silent, as Harry still only took the hidden passages as he didn't want anybody to see him right now. It got so silent that Harry casted a quick _tempus_ charm to check the time, and found that he still had plenty of time till the class started. So, he pressed on.

Once Harry finally did make it to the classroom, 15 minutes early, he was shocked to see that someone had already beaten him to it, and that that person was none other than his long-term rival Draco Malfoy. As usual, they glared at each other before taking seats at the opposite ends of the classroom. Slowly the class filled up, with every student staring and whispering at Harry as soon as they laid their eyes at him. And, as usual, Harry ignored them.

His happiness grew as Ron slid in his seat next to Harry and handed him his schoolbag. "Thanks mate," Harry said. Ron looked at him for a second before replying, "No problem. And Harry," Ron glanced around, taking note of all the classmates listening in on them. "We'll talk about it later." Harry nodded, happy that he had more time to think up a good excuse.

Everyone shut up when Snape entered the room, cloak billowing dramatically. His gaze lingered a bit on Harry but otherwise he continued with the lesson as usual, including all the quick remarks and the jeers. Actually, this surprised Harry to no end. _Snape_ of all people he expected to at least make _one_ comment, and what does he get? _Nothing. _Was Snape sick?

Another thing, the Slytherins were also abnormally quiet. Malfoy hadn't bullied one first year, hadn't made one pass about is all-powerful father. All of this weird behavior was actually starting to freak Harry out. What were they plotting? Some grand prank to embarrass him in front of the whole Great Hall? Some scheme to make him have an emotional breakdown? Where they going to pants him, or jump him or something?

Suddenly, he had a horrible thought. _Did they know? _Had they somehow seen? Did he let his glamours slip in Potions? Did everyone see? Harry knew that he was probably overreacting, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't…he couldn't…he couldn't deal with it. The looks would only get worse. He couldn't stand pity. Everyone pitied him, well, either that or hated him. There was no in between.

The rest of the day was a blur, but he knew what was coming. The looks of pity. Hermione would give him it, Ron would give him it, and Harry knew everyone else would too. That's why he had held down the resolve to tell no one. Harry wrote letters to everyone he cared about. Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Ron, and Hermione would all receive their letters in the morning. By that time, Harry would be packed up, have his Gringotts affairs in order, and be gone.

So, that night, at midnight when everyone else in the castle was asleep, Harry Potter ran away from Hogwarts.

**DONE! Now as I'm sure you've noticed, I've changed the story a little. In this one, its sixth year. Voldemort is still out there, but Harry is almost 17 in here. That means he's almost a legal adult in the Wizarding World, but it's not like the goblin's care as long as you reside by the rules. Remus is Harry's legal guardian, Sirius is alive and still godfather.**


	2. Meeting the X-Men

**STOP! PLEASE READ!**

**Hey everyone, chapter two is here. First, just let me say something. I only had one chapter up, and already over 130 people are following this fic. It even has a community, Mustang's Favorites.**

**You have no idea how happy and grateful I am, and I am literally crying as I write this. This chapter is dedicated to all of you, for giving me so much joy. **_**Domo arigato**_**, thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, and X-Men is owned by Marvel. **

**Harry's pov**

America. For some reason, I ended up in America. Really I had just picked a random plane and went with it. Before I left though, I had handled the business with Gringotts.

_-Flashback-_

_In the middle of the night, cloaked figure walked up the steps to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Thank goodness it almost never closed, but as it was about 2 a.m., no one but the goblins was there. The figure seemingly glided up the steps, and stopped in front of counter 12, the same one he had first gone to as a child._

_Our mysterious figure was, of course, Harry Potter. He made his presence even more known by removing the hood of his cloak. "I'd like to speak to Griphook please," young mister Potter said. The goblin who he was speaking of, known as Gornock, merely raised an eyebrow before calling Griphook over. Said goblin hobbled over and cast a curious glance at Harry._

"_Mister Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Griphook stated. Harry, in turn, replied, "Griphook, can you help me get legally emancipated? And look over my vault records?" Since Sirius was…dead…there was nobody actually in charge of Harry besides the Dursley's. Griphook didn't even bat an eye. "Of course, Mister Potter. Step this way." Two hours later and Harry was free, with a bag that connected with his vaults so that he could draw money from it anytime. Harry couldn't believe his fortune!_

"_Mister Potter, as you are now legally emancipated, we are obligated to give you a basic outlook of your accounts. Since you have been named as heir to the Potter, Black, and Peverell lines, as per Mr. Black's and Lord and Lady Potter's wills, you gain the titles of Lord of the most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, and Peverell. Here are you're rings." The first was of the Peverell ring, which was a dark green stone with the Peverell coat of arms on it, the symbol of the deathly hollows._

_Next was the Potter ring, which was a deep red and had the Potter coat of arms, which was a black shield with a hippogriff at the top, rearing back on its hooves. Finally, the Black coat of arms was a black stone with the coat of arms being ravens at the bottom and a skull at the top, with the motto 'Toujours Pur' at the bottom, which meant 'Always Pure'. Harry slid ach ring onto a different finger on his left hand, the rings glowing brightly in their respective colors to recognize his as the head of all three families._

_Griphook nodded his head approvingly. "Now then, Mister Potter. Here is the list of your assets. They are as follows."_

_**Black Fortune:**_

_**Liquid Assets: 8,347,248,953 galleons**_

_**Antiquities Value: 9,138,769 galleons 22 sickles**_

_**Properties Value: 155,123,474 galleons**_

_**Current Balance Value: 8,511,511,196 galleons**_

_**Interest Gained per month: 0.10%**_

_**Total Value Excluding Liquid Assets: 164,262,243 galleons 22 sickles**_

_**Potter Fortune:**_

_**Liquid Assets: 63,537,098,354 galleons**_

_**Antiquities Value: 91,870,456 galleons**_

_**Properties Value: 479,470,123 galleons**_

_**Current Balance Value: 64,108,438,933 galleons**_

_**Interest Gained per month: 0.8%**_

_**Total Value Excluding Liquid Assets: 571,340,579 galleons**_

_**Peverell Fortune:**_

_**Liquid Assets: 124,468,348,682 galleons**_

_**Antiquities Value: 198,997,246,927 galleons**_

_**Properties Value: 492,243,478,234 galleons**_

_**Current Balance Value: 815,709,073,843 galleons**_

_**Interest Gained per month: 1.5%**_

_**Total Value Excluding Liquid Assets: 691,240,725,161 galleons**_

_**Current Fortune of Harry James Potter currently in Gringotts Wizarding Bank:**_

_**Total Value Excluding Liquid Assets: 692,156,327,983 galleons 22 sickles**_

_**Liquid Asset Worth: 196,352,695,935 galleons**_

_**Muggle Bank Balance of Harry James Potter:**_

_**Properties Value: $13,392,874.57**_

_**Current Balance Value: $635,987,737.74**_

_**Interest Gained per month: 0.15%**_

_**Total Balance: $649,380,612.31**_

_**Balance Converted to Galleons (Using Current Exchange Rate): 82,123,220 galleons 13 sickles 6 knuts**_

_**Overall Wealth (Excluding Liquid Assets) in Wizarding Currency: 692,238,451,205 galleons 1 sickles 6 knuts**_

_**Overall Wealth (Excluding Liquid Assets) in Pounds: 3,461,192,256,025.36 pounds**_

_Please Note: Liquid Assets can only be transferred or exchanged for different currencies with express permission of account holder or current head of family of said account holder. If in the event of death no relatives can be found and a will has not been made the contents of the account shall be split amongst the properties and their current residents. If you have any concerns or questions regarding account information, contents of the account or account fees/interest, please contact the goblin in charge of your account. If you do not know the goblin in charge of your account see the help desk at the front of the bank and they will direct you as to what to do._

_Harry promptly fainted. He still couldn't believe it when he came to. He was filthy, stinking, rolling-in-it rich. Draco Malfoy would shit puppies if he saw Harry's bank account. He was still slightly dazed when the goblins handed him his money-bag and finished all the paperwork. "Now Lord Potter, you must never take off your rings. The bag is equipped with the best anti-theft charms there is, and nobody but you can access it. It also has your muggle credit card in it. If you happen to lose the bag, which I advise against, it shall magically return to you within the hour. I trust you have everything you need?"_

_Harry was still a bit dazed when he answered, "Uh, yes Griphook. I'll be on my way then. Please don't tell anyone I was here, yeah?" Griphook nodded, "Of course, Lord Potter."_

_-Flashback End-_

And that's how it happened. Harry was now one of the richest men in the world, magical and muggle. He, and his future descendants, were set for life. Harry really didn't know what to do with himself, but he had one step figured out. When his plane stopped off in New York, Harry, laden with a backpack that had an undetectable extension charm on it, and his mokeskin pouch that had his wand and money-pouch in it, along with a few other valuables, made his way to the shopping center, getting himself some nicer clothes and shoes. Then he went and got his hair clipped, as it was getting a bit shaggy, and, for the heck of it, got the tips died a green that rivaled his eyes.

It was quite easy to see that Harry was enjoying himself immensely. So, of course, something had to go wrong. As he was strolling around the mall, his shopping bags shrunken to make them more manageable, a giant explosion echoed throughout the mall, as well as a quake that shook the whole foundation. Pandemonium broke out immediately. Terrified shoppers ran in all directions toward an exit, whilst Harry was one of the few who ran toward the cause of the disturbance. It did not disappoint.

Harry arrived just in time to see a giant of a man smash straight through a wall, with two other men and a woman in tow. The man was shirtless, wearing blue pants and black combat boots, along with a weird looking helmet. He had bulging muscles and iron knuckles on his hands.

The woman next to him was almost entirely blue. She had cropped red hair and yellow eyes, and what looked like blue scales all over her body. The second man was young, and only looked a few years older than Harry. He had blond hair and was wearing an all-black outfit, with what looked like giant lighters on his arms.

The final man was a bit old, as he had silver hair. He too was wearing an odd looking helmet, as well as a suit and cape. The kicker though, was that he was _floating. _The man was looking around disdainfully, and said in a cold voice, "Find them." Immediately, his team split up. Of course, Harry knew who they were. Mutant activist, the Brotherhood. What they were doing here though, that's what confused Harry.

Before the Brotherhood could get to far, a second group burst in. Harry knew them as well, from watching television while he was at the Dursleys. The X-Men ran by Professor Charles Xavier. The first was a red-haired woman, Jean Gray. The other woman by her Harry knew as Storm. She was Harry's favorite. Next was a brown haired man with odd red glasses, Cyclops. Next to him was a rather large man who went by Wolverine, and rather attractive Harry thought to. Yes yes, he was gay. Figured that out a while ago, but that's a story for another time.

The last person Harry knew well. Sitting in a wheelchair, bald head gleaming, was Professor Xavier himself. The Professor locked eyes with Magneto. "We meet again, old friend," He said. Magneto nodded to him. "Charles," he drawled, "Good to see you. Here to try to foil my exploits again?" Professor Xavier continued the banter. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Shall we begin, old friend?" Magneto opened his mouth once more. "Lets."

Both teams rushed to attack. Wolverine started to slash at Juggernaut. Storm took on Mystique. Cyclops attacked Pyro. Finally, Jean Gray went in to attack Magneto. All the while, Harry spied from behind a demolished store counter, with a protego up to defend him. Harry had been practicing wandless magic for a few years, when he had turned fourteen. He nearly had it down, though it was about half as strong as it would be with a wand. He'd work on that.

The battle raged. Wolverine kept slashing at Juggernaut with his claws, trying to subdue him. Storm and Mystique were in heated combat, switching from mutant abilities to physical attacks with each passing minute. Cyclops and Pyro were locked in a sheer battle of wills, with Pyro's fire and Cyclops's optic blast at a standstill. Jean Gray was trying to knock Magneto's helmet off, but he kept blocking her, while attacking her himself. It was the most extraordinary battle Harry had ever seen.

After a while, it was clear that the X-Men held the advantage. Wolverine had finally managed to knock-out Juggernaut with a strategic roundhouse kick to the head. Storm had managed to clip Mystique's side with some lightning, severely injuring her. Cyclops got in a lucky blast to Pyro's left leg, knocking him off balance enough for Cyclops to give the finishing blow. Jean and Magneto were still going strong, but some strain finally made their way to them both. Finally, Magneto withdrew his forces.

"We admit defeat for this battle, Charles, but we have what we came for. Fall back!" He ordered, and the Brotherhood withdrew from the building. Professor Xavier sighed at his old friends retreating figure, then called out in a strong voice, "You can come out now."

To the amazement of the X-Men, a sheepish looking Harry stepped out from his hiding place. "Umm, hi?" He said, blushing. Of course, Harry thought, the Professor is a telepath. I was practically broadcasting my thoughts. Perhaps it's time to learn occlumency? Harry smiled sheepishly, "Umm, sorry to intrude but…" He couldn't think of what to say.

The Professor looked half amused, half disapproving. "You know, you could've gotten hurt young man. What were you doing there anyway?" Harry looked bashful again. "Umm, well, I wanted to see what the sound was, and since the Brotherhood came through and I didn't want them to see me, I hid. Then you guys came and I had to watch…" Harry trailed off here. Now the Professor's stare was totally disapproving. "You could've gotten hurt young man."

Now Harry looked down, a bit ashamed. "'M sorry," he mumbled. He opened his mouth to speak again, then paused when Storm collapsed. "Ororo!" Jean yelled, and Harry shot forward. He completely forgot that the X-Men were watching him as he started to do wandless evaluation spells, muttering the incantations under his breath. His hands began to glow, much to the X-Men's surprise.

"Concussion and a fractured arm." Harry said, and began to do the healing spells Madame Pomfrey taught him. She began to get tired of Harry's constant need for medical attention and taught him a few spells. By the time Harry was through healing Storm he was nearly spent. Healing spells got easier to use as you did them often. The first time Harry healed something he had passed out.

Finally, he was through. "Whew, I'm tired," he yawned. It was then that he seemed to remember the X-Men's company. He turned around slowly to see their astonished faces. "You're a mutant?" Jean asked. "Umm," Harry said, "Something like that." He looked around to see them still staring. "What?" He said. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

The Professor looked up, as if he had finally remembered something important. He said, "What's your name again?" Harry looked a bit startled, as if he had forgotten he even had a name. "Oh, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." The Professor looked at him, before saying, "Harry, have you ever heard of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?"


End file.
